Sogyo no Kotowari
by SaphSoul
Summary: WARNING: Fluff, maybe some spoilers, based on the Zanpakuto Tales Unknown arc. How I think Sogyo no Kotowari and Ukitake should meet.


Hi guys! I just randomly got this idea for a fic. It's going to be a one-shot of (hopefully) pure cuteness from Sogyo no Kotowari! (NOTE: You must see the Zanpakuto Unknown Tales to understand this) This was brought on by a little talk I had with a friend of mine in school. She told me that the Sogyo no Kotowari twins give off the impression they have ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) or something. She said she saw them skipping, I said they were just plain cute! But when I look back on things, they have a strange grin plastered on their faces almost all the time. Anyway, I can really see what I want to take place on their meeting with their master so I decided to write it out. I hope I'm descriptive enough and you all see the cuteness of this! Either way, please enjoy and remember to review. The two of them make me laugh so much, if you laughed while reading this or think they're as cute as anything then please, please review!

-Saph

* * *

"Haha! Come one Kotowari!" A small boy with grey hair calls.

He is running through the Seireitei in his traditional garb. He has a bright smile on his face and his childlike laughter echoes around him.

"Wait up Sogyo!" Kotowari cries.

He is following his twin around. They are exactly the same, having been born at exactly the same second of the day their master awakened them. The only difference in them is their smiles. One smiles with his mouth hanging open while the other smiles with his teeth. They're so alike that even the two of them get confused as to which one is which. They don't care either way; they have no intention of ever separating from each other and living separate lives. That is why the two of them are known by a common name. Sogyo no Kotowari. They are two halves of a single entity. They only call each other by shortened forms of their names because in all places they need a name. They often switch between the names though because names have no meaning to them. The one who is called 'Sogyo' by the other usually gets called 'Kotowari' later on and vice versa. Names mean nothing to them, as long as they can stay together nothing else matters. But then again, if one of them were to disappear then surely the other would too. They are the same entity after all.

Even though they are among the oldest of the zanpakuto they look very young. They are different from the other zanpakuto. The others want to rebel and destroy their masters but these two just want to have fun. They don't fear the day they will have to fight their master, they never gave it a second thought. Heck, knowing them with their carefree attitudes they probably never bothered to give it a first thought either. They are now jumping around the Seireitei playing a game of Run. The game isn't tag; they are not trying to catch each other. It isn't a race or an endurance test either. The game is poorly thought out and only called a game because the two of them think running in itself is boring, so they called it a game. They're not trying to get anywhere, they simply want to run and laugh.

They had told Muramasa that they were going to go out and play. Muramasa had let them off, unable to stand having two hyperactive children in close proximity any longer. They had exhausted Katen Kotetsu within five minutes pleading for her to play with them. They had gotten yelled at and threatened with death if they didn't 'SHUT THE HELL UP!' by Kazeshini; they had been completely ignored by Hyorinmaru who stood there like a stone pillar; Haineko and Tobiume were busy bickering over Hyorinmaru (literally!); Wabisuke was too busy wallowing in his own sorrow or whatnot and Asogi Jizou was just plain weird (scary?) Then, after getting an epiphany from Katen Kotetsu they realized that there were two of them. Her exact words were 'Here's an idea! There's _two_ of you! GO PLAY WITH YOUR BLOODY SELVES!' They were too awed by the epiphany that they didn't flinch when she yelled, accidentally cursed, and blew her sake-breath on them. They just cheered (adding to her headache) thanked her, and then ran off to play their game of Run.

Thankfully they could stand the other, if not then they truly would be alone. A theory on this was that they used to be one whole person but split themselves into two when they realized no one wanted to befriend them. Either way, the two were off now.

They ran around the Seireitei, jumping off of the buildings making the halls look like a game of pinball (their grey clothes adding to the effect). They cheered, laughed, and ran throughout the place. They didn't cause any destruction because they didn't want to break their playground. The others were doing a fine job of that.

They were running through the thirteenth squad territory. They didn't know this, they just looked for a place that hadn't been overcome by destruction. Maybe they were lured here instinctively but the only thought in their heads was to play.

"YAY!" They cheer in unison.

* * *

Right outside the thirteenth squad barracks Ukitake was talking with some people from fourth squad. Some of his men had been injured by the zanpakuto and he had just been given reports on their condition. He sighed as the people from fourth left.

He heard a sound and turned towards the empty hall that stretched in front of him. That was odd, he thought he heard children's laughter. That is impossible though, there were no children in the Seireitei excluding Yachiru who was out with Kenpachi dispatching hollows. Although little Shiro-chan (Toushiro) might be considered a child in his eyes Ukitake knew the captain of tenth did not laugh like that.

Shrugging it off Ukitake turned and headed for his home.

* * *

"Haha! This is fun isn't it, Sogyo?" The one that had previously been called Sogyo chirps to his twin (I told you they switched)

"Yeah!" The other cheers.

As they were running/jumping one of them decided to open his eyes.

"ACK! OLD MAN AT TWELVE 'O CLOCK!" He yells.

The other twin opened his eyes and directed them at his twin, not bothering to look ahead. Time meant nothing to them so the figure of speech was lost on them both. Still, this one knew that the term 'o clock' normally referred to time so he looked at his wrist where a watch would usually be on anyone else. He shrugged and stared at his twin.

"STOP!" His twin yells.

But neither of them stops; instead, they change direction and start bouncing off of the tall buildings surrounding the clearing. The man they were talking about turns at the sound.

At first Ukitake is confused. Why is there a life-sized game of pinball taking place right in front of his eyes? Then Ukitake sees the faces and is even more stunned. The faces resemble children.

"H-hey!" Ukitake yells. There is no one like this in the Seireitei and no one in Soul Society wears the clothes these two do. Could they be zanpakuto? "You'll hurt yourselves!" He yells.

Zanpakuto or not these two are children and at once Ukitake's experience with all of his younger siblings kicks in.

Sogyo and Kotowari are bouncing off of different walls as the old man yells at them so it is no small wonder as to what happens when they both turn their attention away from their bouncing towards the man who has just spoken.

"What?" They both shout as they divert their attention to him.

"OW!" They yell in unison as their heads collide.

They really are absent-minded they both think as they sit on the ground rubbing their heads.

Ukitake doesn't know whether to laugh, sweatdrop, or help them. He decides on a mixture of all three. When he saw them collide he sweatdropped, when they fell on the ground he laughed at the cuteness, and when they sat up rubbing their heads he decided to run to help them.

"Hey, are you to okay?" He asks as he runs to pick them up.

"Oww!" One of them moans as the old man tends to his brother.

He looks up when he senses the change in light and is instantly scared.

"ACK! SHINIGAMI!" He yells as he backs away.

"What's wrong, Kotowari?" The other calls as he fixes his hat with the old man hovering over him.

"S-S-Shinigami! Sogyo, get away!" He screams at his twin.

The one with Ukitake over him looks up and finally realizes that someone is standing in front of him. His reaction is the same as his twins'.

"ACK! SHINIGAMI!" He screams.

The two of them scramble onto their feet and run back the way they came.

The End!

* * *

Haha! That was too funny! If you guys saw it the way I see it in my mind you'd laugh! It's just too cute. I originally planned on the two of them bumping into each other in the pinball thing, doing all the stuff in unison with Ukitake trying to help them and then they'd say 'We have to kill you' or something. But I think this way is cuter. What do you all think? Either way, please review.

-Saph


End file.
